


heaven on earth

by madhoney



Series: i rave! you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Found Family, Genderfuck, Genderqueer, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned Tragic Past, Mentions of Past Sex Work, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, club kids, he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: Yuta opened this world to him, where Taeyong could look however he wanted and be loved for it all the same.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: i rave! you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814614
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	heaven on earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowkeyamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/gifts).



> so i started this back in 2018 and it's finally seeing the light of day and i'm very happy to be sharing this ✨ 
> 
> please ⚠check tags⚠ and enjoy!~

Taeyong adjusted his crop top, tugging at the sleeves until they sat perfectly off his shoulders. He had bedazzled the fuck out of the tight, baby pink material. Between that, and the rhinestone choker lining his neck, he was looking absolutely adorable and glittery, even in the low light of the club.

What time was it? Time was an irrelevant concept that he didn’t really need or care for. But if Taeyong was a betting gal, he would say it was definitely well past 4:00 am at least – and he was only just beginning to climb to that dizzying peak of pleasure.

An iridescent miniskirt of the same rosy hue clung onto his waist and a chunky belly chain bounced as he swung his hips to the springy, techno beats that threatened to blow the roof off the building. His thigh-high stockings were beginning to slip just a bit down his slim legs and he would’ve been a little miffed about that but he felt too good tonight – pupils blown wide and brain bubbly from whatever little pill Yuta had given him.

His partner was nearby, one of the only things standing out in the haze of shaking, frantic bodies around him. Some of their friends were around too, but Yuta – the dark-haired beauty with the body glitter twinkling down his mesh-covered torso that practically begged to be touched – was all he could see.

Yuta looked stunning tonight, eyes intensified by a rich teal pigment and black eyeliner, with touches of pinks and golds; his cheekbones dusted in aquamarine highlighter that caught the sporadic, flashing lights brilliantly; his shaped eyebrow punctuated with a simple silver ring; and his thick lips coated in a soft, shimmery pink. Yuta was gorgeous already, but tonight he was like some kind of nonbinary aquatic king. 

He was forever experimenting with conceptual makeup – even if it was just going to get smudged up and sweated off on the dancefloor. He didn’t care. It was an art for Yuta, and he only did it for fun. 

But they _did_ get paid to look good – to look unique and hot and eye-catching. They brought new patrons to the club and kept the old ones coming back for more. It wasn’t much of a living, but they were young and in love and really only wanted to party, anyway.

And they were good at it, already drawing eyes to them like a magnet. But predictably, Taeyong wanted more – he always did.

He reached out and tugged Yuta’s arm.

“I want to dance!” 

He knew he wouldn’t be heard but they’d gotten pretty good at reading each other’s lips.

Yuta cocked his head to the side in confusion – they were _already_ dancing, crammed onto the heaving dancefloor with everyone else.

Taeyong huffed and moved closer, nodding toward the empty stage nearby. “Up _there!_ ”

Yuta’s wide eyes lit up in excitement. Taeyong loved the way his dark orbs sparkled so brightly even in such little light.

Before he knew it, Taeyong was being dragged along through the swell of people until they stopped at one of the many small platforms that dotted the huge dancefloor. Yuta dropped his hand and started climbing up onto it, his combat boots clunking confidently onto the maybe-not-super-sturdy surface.

There were already encouraging shouts from the crowd as Yuta knelt down on one knee and helped lift his boyfriend up with him – he knew from experience that it was much harder to climb up there in a miniskirt.

The small change in altitude coupled with the substance in his system made him a little woozy, but Taeyong found his balance in heels after a moment, thanks to Yuta’s help.

“You good, baby?” Yuta asked in his ear, gripping his small waist.

Taeyong beamed and nodded, sending his cotton candy pink hair into a little flurry. Yuta always made him feel safe.

They did what they did best, bouncing their hips to the rhythm as the atmosphere started building and bubbling around them. 

All eyes fell on him and Yuta, gyrating under the spotlight with neon beams shining all around them. They danced and twirled and moved to the infectious trance beats, reveling in their moment, until Yuta pulled Taeyong closer.

He slid his hand down Taeyong’s back until he was grabbing at his boyfriend’s ass. There wasn’t much to grab, but that never mattered to him – not when Taeyong was this damn cute anyway. But they knew this crowd liked seeing their favorite, effervescent little baby boy feign surprise, giggling and blushing at the various hollers and shouts.

Everyone loved Taeyong here, but it was not a feeling he experienced much in his life before now. The world had not been kind to him because of who he was and how he lived his life – because he didn’t conform to the strict standards set by society; because he liked to look pretty and pink and feminine sometimes; because he felt like every gender under the sun was packed inside his tight little body. 

He wasn’t used to being appreciated or loved in any meaningful way, often going to drastic lengths just for crumbs of affection. So his fall into sex work was inevitable, swift, and unforgiving – and it nearly swallowed him whole. 

But then he found Yuta – or rather, Yuta found him. 

Taeyong remembered meeting him in a place like this a few years ago – a similar setting, but in a different city. He was lost and scared and unsure of himself and everything around him. But Yuta took him in without question. He protected him – gave him the love he so desperately craved. After years of trust issues, Yuta was the one who made Taeyong feel secure again. Yuta opened this world to him, where he could look however he wanted and be loved for it all the same. Yuta was his safe haven. With him, Taeyong finally had a home. 

Now, on this stage, there was something about having all the eyes on him, about being adored just for being his truest self, that had his heart swelling – and the pleather around his hips tightening. 

Yuta could feel it too – feel the little bulge growing between them. He was well aware of how the spotlight seemed to affect his boyfriend. He slotted one black denim-covered leg in between his boyfriend’s thighs, rough hands clasped around Taeyong’s hips until they found a comfortable rhythm to grind against each other to the music. 

Taeyong could get lost in this feeling – pressed chest to chest, arms draped over Yuta’s shoulders as the friction built up. He could feel the sweat dripping down his spine and he let himself give in to the bass pounding through his body, his high escalated by the feeling of everyone watching the two of them.

His body was on fire, magma burning through him until he couldn’t take it any longer, hand reaching up to Yuta’s jaw and closing the last remaining gap between them.

Yes, it was a show and yes, it was hot – but it was what they were both desperate for right now. And they knew how to give the people what they wanted, pierced tongues tangling together in full view of everyone in the vicinity. Their lip glosses smeared together in a sweet, sticky, cherry-flavored concoction.

Taeyong was melting into his partner. Each second passed like an eon, overflowing with a euphoria so potent, so visceral, it had every other body disintegrating from his perception. It was just him and Yuta now, and the love between them was quickly evolving into… _something else_.

He shoved his hand into Yuta’s hair, fingertips feeling the locks at the nape of his neck, damp from perspiration. Saliva pooled as their sloppy exhibit grew more lewd and intimate. It would’ve lasted longer, but Yuta took his boyfriend’s bottom lip between his teeth for one last tug before finally releasing him. It was probably for the best, as Taeyong was dazed for a moment and forgot where he was – but Yuta’s kisses typically had that effect.

The melody bled into another, and Yuta hopped down from the platform, reaching out to help his boyfriend back to the floor.

He wasted no time taking Taeyong’s flushed face between his hands and slotting their lips together – but this time, it was just for the two of them. 

Taeyong moaned into Yuta’s mouth, letting himself be devoured. He could feel it taking over, slipping below the influence of the atmosphere and the heat and the love he felt around him. His body was nearly vibrating with an energy he needed to burn through as soon as possible. And if the racing pulse he felt beneath his fingertips against the other’s neck was anything to go by, then Yuta was feeling the same.

He broke away, barely giving Yuta a chance to breathe before lacing their fingers together.

“I want you,” Taeyong announced suddenly, his lips grazing against the other’s various earrings. “Come on.”

He guided them through the swarm of writhing bodies, stomping along the dance floor toward the nasty bathroom towards the back of the building. 

He cut the line (he always did) and shoved into a stall, pulling his boyfriend in behind him and flicking the lock on the door.

It barely took Yuta half a second to slip his hand beneath the hem of Taeyong’s skirt, slender fingers tracing the outline of his dick in his little cotton panties. He knew what they were here for – he could see it in Taeyong’s eyes.

“Baby’s so hard after a little attention,” he cooed. “Almost thought you might bust right there on stage.”

Taeyong whimpered, clumsily taking a fistful of the chains around Yuta’s neck and yanking weakly in frustration. 

“You know how good it makes me feel,” he huffed, hips bucking forward in an effort to increase contact. “So _please_ don’t tease me.”

“They adore you so much,” Yuta smiled, his free hand tracing along his boyfriend’s jaw. “They must be jealous that you’re all mine.”

Taeyong’s stomach flipped when Yuta said such things. For so long, he’d lost hope that he’d ever be someone’s love. His lips parted but words eluded him – so he surged forward instead, crashing against the other’s plush lips once more.

Yuta smiled into the kiss and curled his fingers around Taeyong’s clothed cock, stroking firmly and making his breath hitch in his throat.

Taeyong gasped when Yuta slid his panties aside and grasped his full member in his hand. It took him a second to even realize that Yuta had pulled away and sunk to the ground, hitting the grimy floor without giving a single fuck. It’s not like this was even the filthiest place he’d been on his knees before anyway.

Yuta pushed Taeyong’s skirt up his hips and leaned forward, spitting on his cock before spreading the saliva along his length. His thumb brushed over the precum already beading at the tip and Taeyong shivered, thighs squeezing together – and he knew Yuta relished the sight.

His tongue rolled out to offer a couple of teasing licks until Taeyong pushed his hand into Yuta’s locks. His fingertips grazed passed the tight undercut to thread into waved locks as another needy whimper escaped from his throat.

Yuta smirked but leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Taeyong’s cock. It slid comfortably into his warm, inviting mouth, gliding over the metal ball of his tongue ring until it was just about at the back of his throat. 

A groan rumbled from Taeyong’s throat when his boyfriend pulled back and did it again. And then again. Yuta tightened his throat around him and swallowed.

“F-fuck,” Taeyong breathed, voice already breaking.

He knew his boyfriend loved sucking his pretty pink cock but the way he was deepthroating him had Taeyong’s chest heaving, like his body was struggling to contain the satisfaction coursing through him. He could easily explode just from this, but he wanted more. _Needed_ more. He could never get enough of the boy on his knees but it wasn’t enough when he was aching to have him somewhere else.

“Yuta,” he whined, tugging on his boyfriend’s hair to get his attention.

Yuta sat back on his heels and licked his lips, crimson and slick with saliva. “Yeah, baby?”

“Just fuck me already,” Taeyong begged. 

“Here?”

It wasn’t ideal and he knew that. But he certainly didn’t care. Right now, there was literally nothing in this world he wanted more than to get dicked down in this grimy little bathroom.

“I really need it,” he pouted. 

Taeyong made his eyes so large and pleading and needy and impossible to resist. And maybe it was just the drugs, but he swore he could see Yuta’s heart actually flutter in his chest. 

Yuta didn’t put up a fight. Taeyong knew there was nothing he loved more than making his baby feel good. He could never say no to him like this.

Yuta rose to his feet again, hand still running lazily over the other’s dripping cock as he latched onto his lips. Taeyong’s own thin fingers went to work, expertly unfastening Yuta’s leather belt and practically tearing at the button and zipper of his jeans.

Taeyong yanked at the tighter-than-a-virgin denim around Yuta’s hips, just enough so he could get to his cock. Yuta’s member was already swollen, precum leaking from the tip and onto the lace panties that it was caged behind. 

Yuta groaned when Taeyong handled him through the material, nails raking over the lace. He had been so focused on his boyfriend that he barely realized how hard he was until he tingled under Taeyong’s touch. 

Taeyong leaned back suddenly, coming up for a quick breath before grabbing Yuta’s hand and shoving two fingers into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the digits, coating them as best he could while Yuta slid his hand down Taeyong’s panties and palmed his ass. 

Taeyong released his fingers with a pop, saliva nearly dripping onto the floor. It was far from perfect but without lube handy, this would have to do. Taeyong wasn’t about to wait until they got home – not when his body needed Yuta inside of him more than his lungs needed oxygen.

Taeyong spun around to face the partition and shimmied his panties down his thighs just a little bit, bending forward on display for his boyfriend. There wasn’t much space in the cramped cubicle but with a little flexibility and a good arch in his back, he could make it work.

It was only a moment before the other was pressing a digit to his fluttering hole. Taeyong moaned as it slid into his heat, pushing in all the way until he could feel the metal of his ring against his rim.

Yuta slid his finger in and out, feeling his boyfriend’s body beginning to loosen. But Taeyong was ready for another, impatiently forcing his ass back onto him in an effort to speed things up. And Yuta got the message, carefully forcing a second digit into his entrance. 

Taeyong hissed, jaw clenching at the burning stretch. Normally it wouldn’t affect him much, but every inch of his body was hypersensitive like an exposed nerve. 

But the pain quickly subsided, instead replaced by the comfort of feeling full, of feeling Yuta’s digits dragging back and forth along his warm walls. He sped up his rhythm, Taeyong’s aching cock twitching with every drive of his fingers. 

Yuta scissored his digits while his other hand slithered up to Taeyong’s nipple, rolling the small bud between his fingers. He was well-versed in the art of winding up Taeyong’s body, expertly pressing all the right buttons like it was the only reason he was put on this earth. 

Taeyong’s hands curled into fists as he tried to hold out. He wanted to control himself – to not blow his load just from a pair of fingers working him open – but there was no way to resist the surge of ecstasy that shot through him. He cried out, legs shaking beneath him and knees knocking together as he came, sending strings of semen hitting the stall wall and the floor below.

Yuta worked him through his orgasm, chuckling in his ear before retracting his fingers, leaving nothing but his fingertips gently massaging around Taeyong’s reddened rim. 

It took Taeyong a minute before he could clear the stars out of his vision and straighten himself up while Yuta rubbed soothingly along his side and kissed his shoulder. 

“Feel better?”

Taeyong only hummed, swiveling himself around to face him again. He caught his breath as he slumped back against the stall wall, shoulder blades hitting the cold metal just between some antifa graffiti and a sticker for some random local DJ. 

“Not yet,” he said, biting his lip. “Still need you to fuck me.”

He felt like a cat in heat, cock still rigid and throbbing between his legs. One quick finger-fuck definitely wasn’t going to be enough.

Yuta huffed out a laugh, eyes flashing as he closed in on him. Cum was still dripping down Taeyong’s length when he took it in his hand and let the fluid cover his glaze over his fingers. 

“God, how can you be so adorable and so slutty at the same time?”

It was more of an observation than a question, which was good for Taeyong whose brain could only process the singular thought of having a dick in his ass as soon as possible. So he nearly drooled as he watched Yuta smear his cum along his own cock. 

Yuta hooked his hands around Taeyong’s thighs and hiked them up over his waist. Taeyong’s panties were strained to the limit around his legs but he liked this – liked being held and forced up to the wall, arms circling tightly around Yuta’s shoulders as he clung onto him. 

Taeyong felt the tip of his member prod against his waiting hole as Yuta carefully lined himself up. His impending skewering had him buzzing all over in anticipation. He sucked in a breath and braced himself.

Yuta let his boyfriend slide down onto him, slowly swallowing him inch by inch. Taeyong panted, hot breaths fanning over Yuta’s ear as his own semen eased the way into his body. 

It was wet and dirty and Taeyong’s cock jolted to life again between them, more precum spilling from the tip as Yuta throbbed against his walls.

The partition rattled with every thrust and Taeyong’s mind went fuzzy and dumb. Each plunge inside of him felt like an injection of pleasure straight to his veins, heart pounding in his ears from the sheer rapture of it all. 

Taeyong chewed his lip to stifle his volume, but Yuta clicked his tongue.

“Ah, Yongie…” he giggled through choppy breaths. “Don’t you want everyone to hear how pretty you sound? How good I’m making you feel?”

God, Yuta knew him so well. 

So he was loud, shouts ringing out and bouncing off the tile walls of the bathroom. It only spurned his boyfriend on.

Yuta buried his lips into Taeyong’s neck, teeth nipping and biting and marking at will. Even if Taeyong wasn’t so lost in the sauce, he wouldn’t have minded. He would be proud to show off the red and purple and blue blooms his partner gave him later on.

Yuta was already close and picked up the pace, gripping Taeyong’s thighs to hold him steady while he snapped his hips, each time more roughly than the last. Yuta was barreling into that bundle of nerves inside him and Taeyong’s legs instinctively squeezed around his waist. 

Taeyong’s hands scrambled for anything to ground him, fingers tangling roughly into the mesh of Yuta’s top in haste, scratching the skin beneath. Every part of his body was constricting – his chest as he desperately fought to pull in more air; his throat as his moans sharpened to a high-pitched cry; and his hole as he tried to savor every inch of the cock hammering into him. Every muscle was tense and taut and strained. Even his vision was narrowing to a pinpoint as he was forced over the edge.

Suddenly, glitter was exploding in the pit of his stomach – and everything went black. 

The heat of Yuta’s breath on his skin gradually brought him back to the mortal plane of existence. He could feel himself trembling, ears ringing and insides feeling squishy and full with semen. It was his favorite sensation.

Yuta was still, dotting Taeyong’s collarbone with chaste kisses while his thumbs brushed back and forth along the flesh of his thighs. He held him for a minute or two, just like this, his entire length still pulsing inside his boyfriend because Taeyong never liked feeling empty too soon.

Eventually, Yuta gently eased himself out of him. He gingerly lowered Taeyong’s feet back onto the floor, arm firmly around his waist to keep him steady as his legs wobbled. 

Yuta reached for the toilet paper nearby, tearing some off while Taeyong cuddled into his chest, forehead falling to his shoulder. Yuta cleaned his boyfriend up, wiping away the cum that was leaking from his spent hole and dribbling down his leg, as well as what had been splattered on both of their torsos. He delicately pulled up Taeyong’s panties and straightened his miniskirt again before tucking himself back in his pants too.

“Hey,” he mumbled softly, tilting Taeyong’s chin up to meet his eyes. “You okay? Feel better _now?_ ”

Taeyong nodded, smiling sleepily.

Honestly, he was sure that he probably looked like a disheveled hot mess after a long night out – but Yuta gazed at him like he was a masterpiece fit for the Louvre, nonetheless; like he was sparkling and bright and earth-shatteringly beautiful. Being with Yuta was like heaven on earth, and Taeyong’s heart was full and bursting at such admiration from the one he loved so deeply. 

But reality would interrupt their soft moment in the form of someone suddenly banging on the stall and making Taeyong jump in surprise.

“Are you guys done fucking yet?” The voice on the other side of the door sounded bitchy and exasperated. “Other people are _waiting_.”

Yuta responded in no uncertain terms. “Fuck off.”

There was the distinct stomp of a stiletto heel against the ground followed by an angry huff and Taeyong snickered against Yuta’s shoulder.

“You want to go home, or do you want to stay?” Yuta asked quietly. 

Taeyong opened his mouth to respond, but a yawn overtook his words and Yuta took that as his answer. 

Together, they finally stumbled out of the bathroom, found their coats, and strolled out into the crisp, night air.

Or maybe it was morning air. 

The sky was beginning to lighten, the city slowing coming awake as they walked through the streets hand in hand. They stopped at a 24-hour food cart and picked up a couple of kebabs and nothing tasted better as they made their way back to their crappy little apartment, where they crashed hard onto their old mattress as the sun broke through the blinds.

Taeyong curled into Yuta with a contented sigh. Their lifestyle might’ve been on the wild side – even a little gritty and indecent – but there was enough love here to fill a dozen lifetimes and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

This was his safe haven. This was his home.

~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much reading 🖤 !! please be sure to drop some kudos and a comment - and hopefully i will be adding more to this au soon! ✨
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
